Alone again
by sev-and-darth
Summary: What happened to Luna while she was captured in DH? Was a certain death eather involved. Rated M for a reason, rape and general angstynes. First published story so be brutal with the reviews!


Here it was again. The deep, pounding sensation that set her nerves on fire, and left her breathless and broken. Poor Severus, it really did hurt him to do this, yet he had to. It was the price he paid to serve his master, his cruel, sadistic master. Luna could tell it hurt him, she could see it in his eyes, she knew there was good in him, and she forgave him. That's why he hated it so much.

The first time had been the worst. The first time was purely for Voldemort's pleasure, and it was the one Severus had been the most ashamed of. But he had to do it, there was no denying that. Luna couldn't recall much from the first time, and what she did recall was unimportant.  
Unfortunately for Severus, he recalled it very well...

* * *

"Ah, Severus. I am so very glad that you could join us, I have a treat for you."

"Nghh, no, please!"

Silence.

* * *

Severus was tormented by the memories of that first night, that first time, that first moment when he unwillingly stole that girl's innocence. How many times had he seen her, watched her in the halls of Hogwarts, heard her tinkling laugh, seen her dreamily smile. He was horrified by what he had become, and even more so by the means he became this monstrosity. This dark, dark monster who dared to call himself a man. He would never forgive himself.

* * *

The dark lord thought it brought pleasure to Severus, but he could not be more wrong. Luna could tell, and that's why she forgave him. He always tried not to hurt her, after that first time, and he never did. He tried to make it as quick as he could, but long enough so as the dark lord wouldn't be suspicious. And every time as he left, he would arrange the blankets around her, making sure she was comfortable, all the while never uttering a single word. It broke Luna's heart to see how much it upset him. She wished she could make it better.

* * *

Severus tossed and turned under his bed covers. Luna's face was imprinted upon his mind, her eyes burned into his. He choked back a sob as he thought back to the cruel act that had brought them together...

* * *

"Ah, Severus. I am so very glad that you could join us, I have a treat for you." Voldemort was sitting at the end of the long table, his skull-like face lit up by flickering torches held by brackets on the walls.  
"Bring her in," he said, his high, clear voice making Severus' headache snap.  
"Nghh, no, please!" Came a voice from the doorway, and Severus turned, his expression darkening when he saw Luna Lovegood standing in the doorway between two thuggish Deatheaters; Crabbe and Goyle. She stopped struggling when she saw Severus standing there, and all she said to his sudden appearance was:  
"Oh."  
"You looked so lonely the last time I saw you, Severus, and I thought you might appreciate a little... Company..." Said Voldemort suggestively. Severus looked at him, shocked.  
"I thank you graciously for your offer, my lord, but I wish to decline."  
"Oh? And why is that, my friend? Do you find her unattractive, perchance? Or, perhaps the idea of _having_ a student repulses you? Well, either way it does not matter. I am giving you a gift, and you shall accept. You shall begin now." Said Voldemort, settling back into his chair. Severus looked at him in disbelief, his eyes wide and questioning.  
"My lord-" He began, but Voldemort cut him off.  
"Now, Severus..." And with a flick of his wand, Luna and Severus were both disrobed. Crabbe and Goyle shoved her towards Severus, and exited through the same door they came though. Severus caught naked Luna in his arms, looked at her for a moment before looking back and the dark lord, his mouth agape.  
At this, Voldemort snarled.  
"Now."

* * *

Severus looked down at the girl in his arms. Her eyes, her sweet silver eyes, met his in a look of understanding and forgiveness. Neither spoke a word. Neither needed to.

* * *

At this, Severus spoke his first words to her.  
"You're trembling, child." He whispered. "Are you scared? Of what? The pain? It will be over soon enough."  
Luna shook her head.  
"Of what then?"  
"Of you."  
It was at that moment that Severus thrusted into her, hard.

* * *

Luna gasped, pain and panic speeding through her. Oh, the pain. She was so unbelievably tight, and her insides clenched ever more as Severus pounded into her, tearing her hymen and hitting her so hard she saw stars. She tried to scream, but her throat closed up around it, making her silent. It wasn't long before he was thrusting so deep that he hit her cervix, and every time he did so her whole body would wanted to cry but was too proud to let the tears spill. Ever movement of his hard, thick, pistoning member tore through her, as he plunged in and out, the only lubricant being her blood. They were backed up against the long table, and Voldemort's laughter rent the air as Luna clenched her jaw, biting on her lip as she struggled to remain silent. It didn't occur to her that she was being raped by a man she once trusted, by a man who she had once respected. All of her thoughts were filled with images of how this could end, of how easily she could be killed after her moment of usefulness was over. Then, the pain overthrew her, and her head lolled back, as she slipped unconscious.

* * *

The blood had been the worst. Severus' erection had formed as Luna's hot, soft body had been pressed up to his, and when the time had come, he had used it to penetrate her. He was met with so much resistance, and it broke his heart when he felt the warm wet liquid that could only be blood running down his shaft.  
A virgin.  
Of course she was a virgin. The poor, poor girl.

* * *

When Luna awoke, she was lying on a cold, slightly damp bench in a dark cell. When she sat up, she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen, causing her to cry out. She heard a scuffling noise outside, and a guard appeared. He looked down at her, her pale face and fair hair standing out in the gloom of the cell.  
"The dark lord has requested your presence," he mumbled, taken in by her captivatingly innocent face. Luna stood up proudly.  
"Then take me to him."

* * *

"Sit down, my little whore," said Voldemort. "Now, Severus is not here today, so I shall be making the arrangements of your custody myself. You shall be staying here at Malfoy manor, ready for whenever my dearest Severus requires you. You are to respond to his every command, and if you do not," he paused for effect, "there will be dire consequences. Do I make myself clear?"  
Luna looked up at the man who had done this to her.  
"Yes, my lord.

* * *

"Myra!"

There was a loud crack, and a house elf appeared on the ground in front of Severus Snape.  
"I wish for you to go to Malfoy manor and retrieve the Lovegood girl." He said.  
"Of course, master," squeaked the elf, and disapperated with a crack.

Severus sighed. This was far from what he wanted, but it seemed the only way...

* * *

So, Severus was choosing to employ the uses of the girl, thought Voldemort to himself, as he watched the house elf arrive at the gates to Malfoy manor. He chuckled. It had only ever been a matter of time...

* * *

As Myra went to retrieve the girl, Severus prepared himself. A quick shave and a few extra wards around the house, nothing eccentric. He then sat down in an armchair by the fire, and proceeded to read the _Evening Prophet._

* * *

Luna was lying on the bench when she heard a faint knocking on her door. She stood up, just as a tiny house elf entered.  
"Err, hello, miss, I has been asked to take you to Master Severus' house, so that he may, err, entertain you for the evening," she finished meekly. Luna was shocked for a moment, but smiled gently down at the little elf.  
"Thank you for informing me, ma'am. May I ask your name?"  
"My, my name?" said the elf incredulously. "My name's Myra, miss."  
"What a fabulous name!" Luna exclaimed. "Shall we, miss Myra?"  
"Of course, miss."

* * *

Severus heard the crack of Myra's apparation, and readied himself. He closed his eyes and sighed, wishing there was another way, but it seemed that this was his only chance. The self hatred that burned within him was bright, and stronger than ever before.

It was time. Finally.

* * *

Luna stood on the threshold of Severus' living room for a moment before entering. IT was dark, the only light source a small, dying fire in a dusty grate. It took her moment to discern the figure of Severus, hunched over in an armchair. He stared at her for a moment, then opened her mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.  
"I was wrong about you. I knew you were a bad person, for murdering Dumbledore, but I thought you would put up more of a fight in protecting your students. Instead, you raped me. And then you left me alive, just so you could do it again. You disgust me." Severus looked at her, his mouth agape.  
"Miss Lovegood, please understand," he said, his voice hoarse, and barely above a whisper. "I did not want to rape you, but I had no choice. If I hadn't, the dark lord would have killed you where you stood, and perhaps me too. It does not matter if I die, but I would rather like to preserve the lives of the innocent."  
"I'm not so innocent anymore." Said Luna simply. Severus clenched his jaw.  
"Please, miss Lovegood, don't make this any harder on me than it already is. Though, of course, you have every right to. I wanted you to come here so I could apologise. I feel disgusted, sickened with myself, I hate myself even more than I did before. But now that this has started, we have no choice but to continue the vicious cycle. The dark lord will perform legilimence on your mind, and will expect to see memories of rape, of hatred." There were tears in Severus' eyes. "I am sorry miss Lovegood, but we have no option but to create those memories..." Luna looked at him, shocked. But then her expression faded.  
"I understand, mister Snape."

* * *

So there she was, the deep pounding sensation that set her nerves on fire, and left her breathless and broken. Severus had to be rough, so the dark lord wouldn't suspect any skullduggery. He tried to be kind when he did it, but even so it still hurt, it still filled Luna with shame. When Severus finally climaxed, Luna was left feeling used and dirty, but also so, so guilty for having to put Severus through this. It didn't make sense, yet that was how it was.

* * *

When he finally climaxed, Severus felt lower than he had ever felt since Lily's death. He felt so dirty, so lecherous, and so very, very guilty for putting the poor girl through this. How old was she? Seventeen? Sixteen? He was shaking as he climbed off her. This was most definitely worse than torturing someone. At least with torture they screamed and begged. Luna hadn't said a single word. As Myra took her away, Severus couldn't bear to look her in the eye. The pain in them would have been unbearable.

* * *

Several weeks past, and more of the same occurred. Luna would come to Severus' house, stay the night, and then return to her cell. The other Death Eaters found the situation highly amusing, and took it upon themselves to congratulate Severus for finding himself a 'Little Whore', as they put it. It wasn't until December that anything disrupted the routine.

* * *

"Uhh, miss Lovegood, the dark lord has requested your presence," said the guard. LUna was sitting in her cell, staring out the window, looking up at the fragile light of the stars. With the soft moonlight dancing on her skin and sparkling in her eyes, she look mesmerizing. She looked like some sort of creature who was made of moonlight, spun from spider's silk, like a fairy from the old muggle tales. She stood gracefully, her sad eyes meeting those of the guards.  
"Then take me to him."

* * *

"My little whore, I believe it is becoming tiresome for Severus to return home each night. I wish for you o go to Hogwarts with him. You shall live in his quarters, and nobody shall know of your being there. This way, Severus may arrest your pleasures without having to go out of his way. You will not contact anyone, you will not stray from his rooms." Said Voldemort."This house elf shall take you there now" he said, gesturing down to a terrified looking elf. Not talking her eyes from his, Luna reached down the elf's miniscule hand in her own, and disappeared with a snap.

* * *

Weeks passed. Severus didn't speak much to Luna, but neither did he spend his nights with her. With no chance that Voldemort could read her mind, they no longer needed to keep up pretences.

They did sleep in the same bed though.  
They hadn't in the beginning, but the need for company and reassurances had finally brought them together. They never spoke, or kissed, or made love. They only held each other, holding on for dear life and wishing they could voice the feelings of sorrow and regret in their heads.

Then one day, one day out of the many days that they had spent together, Luna spoke.

* * *

"Severus?" The girl was lying in his arms, he had thought she was asleep.  
"Miss Lovegood? What is it? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?"  
"No, it's just, well, I wanted to say, I, I forgive you. Though you don't really need to be forgiven. It was Voldemort, it always was, and, I don't see you at fault for this. You really did have no choice."  
Severus looked down at the girl in his arms. Her eyes, her sweet silver eyes, met his in a look of understanding and forgiveness. Neither spoke a word. Neither needed to.  
It was then, haltingly, jerkily, and scared out of his wits, that Severus leant forward, and planted the lightest of kisses upon Luna's lips. When he pulled back, her eyes followed his, both shock and curiousness riddled through them.  
"What was that, Severus?" She asked gently. He looked at her for a moment before responding.  
"It was my first act of kindness to you. And now, I must perform a second." He stretched out his arm to the bedside table, and picked up his wand.  
"I am sorry to do this, though I believe it is the right thing to do."  
"Why are you sorry?" She asked.  
"Because it means that you will not remember the one act of kindness, even if you do forget all the acts of cruelty."  
He raised his wand.  
"_Stupefy._" He murmured, and Luna lay unconscious in his arms. He fet tears threatening to fall from his eyes, so tried to act quickly, before she woke up.

"_Obliviate._"

* * *

Luna Lovegood never understood why the second last time she saw Severus Snape he gave her such a sad look. It was so full of emotion, it was almost terrifying. The next time she saw him he was being lowered six feet under, in a coffin made of dark, ebony wood, with a wreath of stark white lilies on top.

She never understood why she felt so sad.

* * *

Fin

* * *

**A.N.**

**Wow, my first ever story! Exiting! Please be very criticising in the reviews, it will only let me improve! Another point to be made, though most of you won't be interested by this, is the fact that I own a fish called Luna, so I found writing some of this hilarious. IT think she is a bit lonely though, (as her friend Horatio died of a fungal infection that she herself is recovering from) ao I think I will buy nother fish, and in all likely hood, I will call it Severus. Thank you so much for reading! **

***Also, if anyone is interested in making this story better, PM me, and I can give you my permission! buh bie! **


End file.
